


A Shower...Yeah.

by LokiofJotunheim



Series: Avengers Adventures [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Follow up, Other, Shower go, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to 'Blueberry?'</p><p>Tony needs a bit of attention...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shower...Yeah.

Tony walks up the flight up stairs quickly, turning for the elevator to take him to his private floor. In the elevator he unclasps his pants, slowly letting the zip down. He was painfully hard. Just as he thought about beginning his strokes right here, the elevator dings. The doors slide open to let him off at his floor. Tony makes a beeline for his shower, stripping as he goes. He throws the water on hot and steps in, unable to wait longer her wraps a hand around himself. He grips himself tightly, stroking slowly up the length before twisting his palm over the head. 

He lets out a staggered breath, hips bucking into his own hand as he repeats the process. The water is scalding over his skin but he couldn't care less as his short nails catch on the tiles. He begins to pump himself with a bit more intent, forehead pressed against the wall opposite the shower head. His low moans echoing in the confined space. 

“Fuck…”He calls out softly as he gives a particularly good thrust. He’s close already, having been so worked up by the way Bruce reacted to him. The soft moans played through his mind again. The memory causing him to twitch in his own hand as a bead of pre-come drips over his fingers. 

He picks up his pace, craving his release. “Oh...God...FUCK!” Tony calls as he comes heavily over his hand. His body humming with pleasure as he turns to sag against the wall. He continued stroking slowly, tightly. He continued until he was sure he’d had his full release. His heart thudded dully in his chest as he worked to catch his breath. He eventually stood up, washing his mess away and showering quickly in the now chilly water. No doubt Bruce knew exactly what he had come up here to do.

Tony found he didn't really mind all that much.


End file.
